


EMW大神實況主們那些事

by souseigame



Series: 【AZ】【奈因】 [9]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero
Genre: M/M, inasure - Freeform, イナスレ, 奈因 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ 網遊高玩兼實況主設定。※ 介紹貼PO主視角。※ 就是個腦洞，連結裏也有腦洞。※ 這坑的確是奈因，他們會在一起的。
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard, 界塚伊奈帆/スレイン・トロイヤード, 界塚伊奈帆/斯雷因．特洛耶特
Series: 【AZ】【奈因】 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567318
Kudos: 1





	1. 介紹貼：瓦瑟帝國第一萌物——Slaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 網遊高玩兼實況主設定。  
> ※ 介紹貼PO主視角。  
> ※ 就是個腦洞，連結裏也有腦洞。  
> ※ 這坑的確是奈因，他們會在一起的。

忍了好久，見沒有妹子打算寫A站那些EMW大神實況主們的介紹貼，原PO終於要來開個系列貼了！＼＼(۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶//／／  
  
雖然我想應該沒甚麼二次元住民不認識魔性的EMW，但原PO還是附上這個風靡我大日本甚至全世界的神級遊戲的〇基百科連結吧～  
  
傳送門在此→[https://zh.wxkipedia.org/wxki/地火戰爭-Online-](http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/d968a27ajw1f44ldtvzcsj20c81epah2.jpg)  
  
下面正式開始介紹！！  
  
第一彈要介紹的是原PO最最最最最喜歡的大神，我們大瓦瑟帝國的小騎士，Slaine大人！  
  
Slaine是EMW的傳奇人物之一，從屬於火星陣，火星騎士37家中勢力最大的扎茲巴魯姆家的吉祥物……咳，現任一把手（新人不知道為甚麼是37家就看這個→[https://www.zhxhu.com/question/02070111](http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/d968a27ajw1f44lf8ib7xj20c813vn2a.jpg)），也是A站（Aldnoah）的人氣實況主，ID：slaine0111。  
  
暱稱有小騎士、斯總、因醬、蝙蝠（本人極力否認這個暱稱w）等等。生日是1月11日。據本人透露有着北歐血統，ID是本名。入坑的契機是火星陣的知名高玩瑟拉姆的邀請。  
  
由於是火星陣的和平女神瑟拉姆（大公主）三次元中青梅竹馬的好盆友，加上性格很溫柔很呆萌，所以得到粉絲愛稱小騎士。斯總和因醬則是在他透露Slaine為其本名之後粉絲們用譯音改出來的暱稱。  
  
至於蝙蝠，是地球陣的學霸大神橘色帶頭喊的～聽說典故出自小騎士還未升上貴族等級時，他和學神第一次碰面用的就是SKYCARRIER，於是學神就開始叫他蝙蝠了（因為機體全黑還是運輸機www後來成為很多因粉的愛用機～）。順帶一提，小騎士每次聽到學神這樣叫他就炸毛～www  
  
小騎士剛開始時的實況影片是錄影的不是直播的，第一段影片大概是在創建角色後一星期左右，當時還是個低階士兵（影片中小騎士曾點開過角色資料）。從當時的影片可以看出小騎士真的很有天份，雖然操作略顯生澀，但很快便能掌握情況作出判斷。  
  
初期影片中很少說話，本人說那時的影片只是用來紀錄，方便回看然後改進技術的，所以沒有特別意識要說些甚麼。受到關注以後正式以直播方式實況，常在實況中曝露了他的呆萌性格，加上優雅的少年聲線，廣受火星妹子的愛戴～（聽說在地球陣粉絲也很多～）  
  
小騎士受到關注是在他遭遇當年鬧得很大的霸凌事件之後的事。根據原PO從各處打聽回來的消息，當時小騎士還是庫庫家（庫魯迪歐家）的人，接近Lv100，當時大家都差不多是這個等級。  
  
事緣是熱心腸的小騎士當時和剛入坑不熟悉環境的地球陣新人組隊打任務，剛好被火星陣某幾個男玩家看到。本來幫新人是沒甚麼問題的，地火兩陣的人雖然是敵對，但在新手任務日常任務這種小事情上互相指導幫忙也不是甚麼少見的事。但後來（差不多兩個星期左右）一次地火戰裏，那個新手玩家駕着量產機（還是新手專用那種）把庫庫家一個貴族幹掉了。沒錯，那個新手就是橘色大大。www  
  
於是之前目睹小騎士幫學神的那群玩家就故意借題發揮說小騎士叛徒。很多人早就對小騎士不滿，聽說是嫉妒他和當時也是庫庫家的大公主關係很密切還是覺得小騎士攀關係之類的，借這次火星陣打敗仗就煽動其他人排擠他。那時搞得腥風血雨，小騎士被排擠到正常人都不能再待下去那種程度，但他還是忍下來了靠實力升上了貴族，證明了自己的能力。這也是後來他受崇拜的原因，小騎士十分有耐性有毅力，在霸凌中堅持下來不是誰都做得到的！  
  
之後他就退出了庫庫家，大公主也跟着退了。當時在庫庫家的基友說，小騎士公開在公會頻道說了一句「這裏不歡迎他他也樂意離開」，然後就退出了（超帥有沒有？！≧w≦），大公主說因為自己害好友連玩個遊戲都被欺負覺得很痛心，又放話說如果再發生這種事她馬上退圈，之後也退出公會了。後來小騎士就被當時還未退圈的扎扎拉攏走了。  
  
因為他升上貴族，又被扎扎親自拉入公會（後來扎扎退圈還把公會交給他了），開始有很多人了解他的經歷然後路人轉粉，原PO也是在這時期萌上小騎士的～  
  
自此，小騎士就成為圈裏的大神之一了，實況也開始愈來愈多人觀看。他與學神也在那次事件以後，變成了相愛相殺的好基友好對手了。  
  
除了青梅竹馬的瑟拉姆和宿敵橘色以外，小騎士與很多知名玩家都有密切的關係。LEM（二公主），她是大公主的妹妹，聽說是小騎士轉去扎扎家後跟着他入坑的；哈庫（小哈），小騎士的頭號粉絲，追着他以他為目標打上了貴族級；Sazzzzz（扎扎），大家都知道的元老級人物，他總把小騎士當親兒子一樣疼。  
  
小騎士目前的稱號是伯爵，愛用機是他的專用機體THARSIS，特殊能力為預測未來，標準配備為盾狀模組SH-1061和近戰用刀SW-1061。他的速度和射擊精準度尤其優秀，基本上百發百中，還是在高速移動中射擊。  
  
先介紹這麼多，歡迎補充～( ^ ω ^ )/


	2. 介紹貼：UFE最強的頭腦——橘色

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 網遊高玩兼實況主設定。  
> ※ 介紹貼PO主視角。  
> ※ 這次連結有三個，裏面都有東西。  
> ※ 這就是個腦洞。

上回介紹過Slaine大人，這回就來談談同樣傳奇的他的宿敵橘色大大吧！（≧∇≦）  
  
橘色在EMW也是一位十分有名的傳奇玩家，從屬於地球陣，是地球陣有名的野馬小隊（野馬小隊的介紹→[www.zhxhu.com/question/01110207](http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/d968a27ajw1f68qk25akmj20c812y433.jpg)）的王牌，A站的人氣實況主，ID：orange27。  
  
暱稱有學神、伊總、奧丁、那傢伙（小騎士專用w）等等。生日是2月7日。本人玩遊戲靠智商輾壓別人，現實也是能靠智商輾壓別人的男人，在他的推上總是有中學生和高中生問功課，後來據大公主透露他是Z大（對，就是那所傳說中不是全級第一就別報了的Z大！…>口<…）推薦入學的高材生。  
  
學神稱號的由來顯然易見，早期還未有他是高材生的消息流出時，大家都只叫這位單憑智商和量產新手機戰勝火星陣的大神做學霸，後來消息一出，大家馬上改叫學神www  
  
伊總跟斯總一樣是從本名而來的，聽說某次實況時學神的姐姐（一開始被廣大粉絲懷疑是女盆友_(:3 」∠)_關於這件事比較火的其中一個貼子→[http://aldnoah.tv/forum/02070111](http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/mw690/d968a27ajw1f68qpbcntij20c81ztaes.jpg)）大喊了一聲「伊奈」然後學神馬上就關麥了，推測這兩個字是學神本名的一部分。（學神本名感覺很可愛(ㅅ´ ˘ `)♡）奧丁，北歐神話梗，沒有人比他更愛用SLEIPNIR～（也沒有人能把它用得跟專用機一樣牛逼ww）至於那傢伙，是被小騎士喊多了才變的暱稱，每次小騎士實況打地火戰碰上學神都會聽到很多「那傢伙」～wwwww  
  
學神從剛開始實況影片直到現在，都不怎麼會說題外話，與其說大家是在看他的實況不如說大家是在看他的攻略。初次投稿影片是在小騎士的霸凌事件解決以後，據本人說，自從那場新手機完勝火星貴族的經典戰鬥以後，很多人私訊他問他可不可以實況戰鬥片段，於是就開始了他的實況，不，人肉攻略手冊生涯了～  
  
前期影片以練習戰比較多，後期開始會直播地火戰和任務過程。（對了，之前有新手妹子留言問關於任務的隱蔽性與實況的問題，詳情請看這邊→[www.zhxhu.com/question/20140705](http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/mw690/d968a27ajw1f68qpz22i5j20c80vbtc0.jpg)）由於他的玩法堪稱全服最標準，以最高效率的方式戰鬥和做任務，在遊戲中也很願意指導其他玩家，所以地球陣的玩家對他不是粉也是路人，至少原PO從未見過地球陣有橘黑。火星陣中則有超多他的黑子，當中也包括為數不少的橘因CP粉～www  
  
學神會紅起來可說是理所當然的，不但剛入坑就被扯進腥風血雨的霸凌事件（詳見小騎士那篇→[http://aldnoah.tv/forum/19980111](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816216/chapters/54525805)），本人也有着過硬的手腕，加上長期面癱偶爾毒舌的性格，在短時間內漲了大量的粉和黑。  
  
在霸凌事件以後，學神跟小騎士不打不相識（？），先在推上勾搭對方的是學神，他@了小騎士說：「抱歉，讓你這麼麻煩。(´･_･`)」然後小騎士炸毛說：「早知道當時就不幫你了，哼！(`へ´#)/」自那以後他們時不時就一起實況了，一邊鬥嘴一邊直播～w  
  
後來學神跟大公主也成了好盆友，常常一起打EMW。根據大公主的推，她、小騎士和學神某次約面基時才發現大家是同一所大學的同學（大公主說學神跟她同級，也就是小騎士小一年的後輩），消息傳開後大家都炸了，尤其是橘因粉。  
  
既然說到橘色與Slaine，當然不得不提橘因CP啦！網遊高玩中並不是沒有其他被人YY出來的CP，然而並不會太熱門，但橘因卻是當中少數的特例。由於他們現實中是認識的，推上、遊戲裏、實況中也處處有萌點，所以CP粉人數多似海，他們的同人文圖每日無間斷地產出，熱門程度幾乎可以媲美二次元的同人CP～當然，這些都是YY出來的，當事人從來都沒承認。  
  
學神的睿智和冷靜是他令火星陣玩家們最頭疼的地方，同時也是他的魅力所在。他在加入野馬小隊後，運用了他過人的智慧帶領着這個小隊登上了「地球陣最強小隊」的寶座。2015年的全國網遊首十戰（TTB，TopTen Battle）中，學神勇奪戰術大師首十榜中第一位的殊榮，可見學神之名絕對沒有誇大之嫌。  
  
學神的成功之路走得十分順暢，基本上一進圈就成為圈裏的大神了，雖然他多粉也多黑，但沒有人會也沒有人敢否定他的實力。面對欣賞他的人他會感激對方的支持，遇到對他無理取鬧的他會堅守原則。保持初心，不易受他人影響，不輕易動搖，我想這種理性冷靜的心態也是學神取得成功的原因之一。  
  
橘色跟很多玩家都有關聯（好的壞的w），小騎士和大公主就不用說了吧～韻子（墨墨），地球陣很受歡迎的妹子玩家，聽說是學神的高中同學；Calm（卡姆姆），地球陣的裝備達人，也是學神高中同學的樣子；小哈，小騎士的死忠粉，學神的專業黑（笑）。  
  
學神目前稱號為少尉，愛用機是地球陣普通型量產機KG-6 SLEIPNIR（橘色機身w），由於是量產機，裝備的選擇上也比較多，可配備75mm半自動機砲、120mm反器材步槍、120mm狙擊步槍、203mm榴彈發射器、75mm近戰用手槍及所有普通型或以下型號的近戰刀。個人特色是觀察力和分析能力很強，擅長以完美的作戰計劃填補量產機性能上的缺陷，聽說至今還未輸過任何一場戰鬥！  
  
依舊歡迎補充！(ㅅ´ ˘ `)♡


End file.
